Inorganic light emitting diodes (ILED) are light emitting diodes made from semiconductor material. It is possible to produce a variety of different colors using an ILED including red, green, yellow and blue. In operation, the ILED emits light when a forward bias voltage is applied to a P-N junction of the semiconductor material.
4k ILED display systems are composed of an LED die stacked on a control die. The 4K ILED display requires 64 mil interconnects between dies at sub-5 μm pitch. Individual interconnects are required per sub-pixel in the 4k display pixel array. However, high interconnect yields at these dimensions is difficult to obtain.